1. Technical Field
This invention relates to multiple passage connecters for connecting air and vacuum tubes and hoses to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type usually employ rigid body members having yieldable nipple-like connecters positioned therethrough to which hose, tubes, and pipes may be connected.
See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,454,007, 3,640,552, 3,673,541 and 4,076,279.
The present invention provides simple, inexpensive, mateable body members, at least one of which is sufficiently resilient and deformable to maintain the body members in sealing engagement when so engaged.